


Impatient

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kylo Ren wants something, he isn't very good at waiting for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just so everyone knows, I do have a Reylo side blog on tumblr, if you're interested. I post my fics, obviously, and might post fan art if I ever get around to replacing my tablet. :) My username pissbabysithlord.

She sensed him long before retiring to her quarters. Rey had been in a meeting--an intervention, really--with Master Luke and General Organa, when the sudden sensation of gloved fingers inching up her thigh stirred her insides. Her breath hitched, eyes widening wildly, and it took all her restraint to not moan aloud. He was smug, and she could feel it even at a distance, but in front of the General and her Master, she forced herself to be calm.

Master Luke looked at her for a moment, face skewed with confusion, before he let it go, returning to the matter at hand. Rey’s relief did not last long.

Her face must have been bright red by the time she was allowed to escape the meeting, but she didn’t stay long enough for anyone to comment. Rey, quite literally, stomped to her small room with a sour expression on her face, discouraging a friendly approach from anyone on base.

She had requested a room in a part of the base that was no longer in use, originally because she was unable to sleep with the constant sounds of activity, so used to being alone, in the middle of a barren desert. Now, he took full advantage of her situation.

When she entered, Kylo Ren was stretched out on her bed, hands laced together and resting atop his stomach, his legs crossed at the ankle. The bottoms of his boots just barely hung off the edge of the mattress, but she was still tempted to scold him. She glared at the boots for a moment before her eyes rose to the mask to concealed his face, and she settled her furious gaze on where his eyes should have been, could she see them.

He shut the door behind her with the easy motion of a finger, and there was the confirming beep of the lock engaging.

“That was completely uncalled for,” she snarled, tossing her Resistance jacket aside. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to destroy him or ravish him, and Rey knew he played a part in how conflicted she felt.

He appeared unbothered, however, watching from where he lounged as she tore at her clothes.

“You were taking to long,” he replied with a satisfied drawl.

Rey kicked off her boots in the direction of his head, though he easily dodged her half-hearted attack. _“You_ are just impatient.”

As if to agree with her accusation, the sensation of his gloved hand brushed across her lower back, before it settled over her backside and squeezing. She growled at him, further angered.

She had only shucked off her pants, her underwear still clinging to her mid-thighs when he decided he had waited long enough, and was pulling her closer through the force. She was sprawled atop him, almost fully naked, when his real hands attached themselves to her skin, tugging at her flesh with desperation. He yanked the flimsy material of her panties from her, before creeping his deft finger between her lower lips.

She rolled her hips, an involuntary moan escaping from the back of her throat. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, her forehead pressed to the side of his mask, her open mouth gasping into his hood, no longer covering his head but draping around his shoulders and decorating his collarbone. She was already slick with arousal, had been before even leaving her meeting, and his smugness physically rolled off him as he easily curled a finger into her.

Irritated that he had the upper-hand on her, she dropped a hand that had been clutching at his cloak to palm at the hardness that had been pressing insistently into her hip. His heaving breaths sounded like static through the voice apparatus. Fully absorbed by a vision of his heated pants, and just how they would feel against her bare skin, Rey did something they never really had before.

She reached around his head to fumble with the latch to his mask. Bewildered, he caught her wrist with his free hand.

“We don’t do that,” he managed to utter between huffs.

Her tone is urgent. “We could.”

He slipped a second finger into her, but his distraction tactic only worked for a few seconds.

“Take off your mask,” she finally pleads, “kiss me.”

Incredulous at her begging, He withdrew his hand from between her thighs, ignoring her sigh at the abandonment.

“You told me we would never do that,” he replied flatly. _“You_ said that you’d never want to.”

“I lied,” she whimpered, grinding her hips against his in an attempt to regain lost friction. “Kiss me. Now.”

He didn’t need any more encouragement from her to do as she asked. The mask landed with a heavy thud, and for the first time since she had scarred him, she looked him in the eyes. She sunk herself into their dark depths, let herself be consumed by every emotion he felt. There was a moment of hesitancy--he had been unprepared to expose himself to her like this, but she only gave him a few seconds to recover before she hungrily latched her mouth to his.

Quickly, he responded in kind. She tore at his black robes and the equally dark garb beneath, sucking in his full lower lip, slightly chapped yet soft, between her teeth. He grunted, and she wasn’t sure if it was from surprise or pain or pleasure, but Rey was not going to stop until she had tasted him thoroughly.

He ripped his lip away from her teeth, before chasing her with an open-mouth. His breath was hot, just as she had imagined, and she yanked off his gloves before his hands returned to the apex of her legs. Without warning, he flipped her onto her back, looming over her with a predatory gaze that made her squirm.

Rey dug her fingers into his scalp as he trailed his mouth downward, nipping at tanned skin as he went. She couldn’t silence her gasps as he smoothed his lips over the small curve of her stomach, not stopping until he was hovering over moistened curls. He exhaled gently onto her sensitive flesh, shooting her a meaningful look, lip twisting into a smirk as she moaned.

She had to close her eyes as he flattened his tongue in a broad swipe along her slit. Rey had no idea why they had never done this before--the mask had always covered his mouth, hiding that sinful tongue of his. He must have sensed what she was thinking, because then he was delving his tongue into her, prompting a drawn-out cry.

“If you’re not careful, someone’s going to hear you,” he purred into her pink folds, teeth lightly scraping, tongue lapping and teasing until she was a flustered mess, unable to form words or even an intelligent thought.

“Come for me,” he murmured, his voice adopting that tenderness that always made her question everything that they were, whether it was to each other, or to the rest of the galaxy.

She couldn’t help but do as she was told. Her back arched off the bed, and the coiled up tension inside her snapped, pleasure shuddering through her.

Rey watched, dazed, as he lifted his head away and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand.

He wordlessly adjusted her hips to accommodate him, aligning himself before slowly sinking into her, shivering with each torturous inch. For a second he stayed there as he breathed out harshly, his forehead pressed to hers, and she felt thick with him. It was a strangely gratifying sensation, to be so connected with another living being...nice, even. Nothing ever made sense to her, their relationship least of all, but for a moment, as she stared up at him, she wasn’t concerned with what made sense.

Right then, all she cared about was how right it felt to be able to see his face.

She shifted under him, changing the angle, and he hissed as what self-control he had burst apart. He groaned against her parted lips, grazing her chin and neck and shoulders with open-mouthed kisses she couldn’t keep track of as he thrust into her hard enough to hear the wet slaps of their skin each time their hips met. Her nails scraped along his spine in an effort to find purchase, but he only pounded harder, as if proving a point.

But she still wasn’t close enough. She wasn’t sure she ever could be, not without actually fusing into one being with him.

Still, she tried to keep up with the sporadic snaps of his hips as he plowed towards his finish eagerly. Their sweat mingled as he brought her with him to the precipice, and she clenched around him with her second orgasm, holding him fast as he found his own.

He emptied himself into her with a deep, guttural sound, and she sighed at the warmth that coated her insides. He rolled onto his side, away from her, and they panted together, falling back to reality.

“Stay with me,” she whispered, the same as she always did. Even if she knew his response. They both knew he still had a place in the light, along with the Resistance, along with his mother--along with her.

And as always, his response mirrored hers. “Come with me.”

Because they both knew she could just as easily have a place with him.

When she gave no answer, he sighed, accepting her decision. Rey watched as he gathered his clothing, efficiently dressing himself with his back, now marred with fresh scratches, to her.

 _Stay safe,_ she thought, loud enough for him to hear. He bent over to retrieve his mask, pulling his hair from his face before slipping it back over his head.

 _You too,_ he replied, giving one more cursory glance over her exposed body. One day, one of them would surrender, and join the other. They both knew it was inevitable. But for now, they could settle for this.

He left, as silently as he had come, and she let her head fall back onto the sheets of her too-soft bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Absolutely no plot. I'm not about to apologize.
> 
> I appreciate feedback. :)


End file.
